


It Was Never Supposed To Be This Way, But I Guess This Is How It Is

by wanna_split_that_cookie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Daruk pretty much adopting Zelda because her dad can go choke, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Link has magic, Panic Attacks, Pre-Canon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slightly More Tolerable Revali, Urbosa being a mom, Zelda's gonna learn how to fight, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_split_that_cookie/pseuds/wanna_split_that_cookie
Summary: The cycle of rebirth is broken. Calamity Ganon is different and now so are the Heros. Zelda picks up the Master Sword and Link has the power that seals the darkness.





	1. The Defective Princess and Her Loyal Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Throw canon out the window everyone! I hope you're all ready to strap in for a long and emotional ride because this fic is gonna be interesting.

Zelda looked at the Master Sword pedestal bitterly, Link would be here soon and he’d finally be the hero everyone knew he would be. Then he’d be the wonderful hero tasked with protecting the defective princess. The princess who couldn’t even make the only power that made her useful manifest.

She heard footsteps behind her and she relaxed slightly. Link was wonderful, and he deserved all the honor he could get. She knew that, she really did. Still a small ball of resentment festered in her stomach.

Link gently touched her shoulder and squeezed. He was smiling slightly, Zelda smiled back with all the happiness she could muster. ‘Any ceremony needed.’

Zelda thought for a moment, “Would you be against me praying here? Before you removed the sword.”

‘Not at all, want privacy?’ Link signed with a nod.

“If you could turn around, I would appreciate it.” She said.

Link nodded again and walked out of earshot before turning around. He hummed quietly to himself, an old half remembered tune from both their childhoods. It put Zelda slightly more at ease.

Zelda stood before the Master Sword and took a deep breath. She placed her hand on the hilt and felt the cool metal beneath her hands.Something about the blade seemed, well, alive. She could feel power coursing through it, something old and powerful. 

She felt the urge to pull the sword up. It was ridiculous; she was not a swordsman. She had never held a weapon in her hands that wasn’t ceremonial. Still, the thought nagged at her until finally she complied. 

Zelda took a deep breath and pulled. She expected nothing to happen, _nothing should have happen_. But the sword followed her hands, she pulled it from its pedestal. 

She gasped, this was impossible. Link is the hero, _he needed it_. The sword glowed blue in her palms and she heard a strangled cry behind her. She whipped her head around and saw Link crumpled on the ground, glowing with golden light.

Zelda dropped the sword and ran to him. The light didn’t burn her, but Link had tears streaming down his face. He was shaking wildly. 

It scared her, "Link, It’s Zelda! Can you hear me?”

Link grunted in response and deliberately looked up, his eyes met hers. The light disappeared slowly, draining from his skin. 

“What happened?” Link rasped.

“I-I don’t know.”


	2. Death and Destiny, Both are Complete Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny is a fickle thing, especially when goddesses are involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like Daruk, because you're gonna get a lot of Daruk soon.

The sword felt wrong on Zelda’s back but Link had insisted she wear it. He said that it had chosen her, she thought it had made a mistake. The two decided to avoid Hyrule castle for a bit, at least until they could figure out what was going on.

Zelda and Link decided to stay with Daruk. He was the closest and he wouldn’t tell the king they were there. (Probably because Daruk hates him, and he should. Link signed darkly)

Zelda father would be _unhappy_ with this turn of events, there was no denying that. He had never been supportive of things outside of Zelda’s destiny and this was very much not part of that destiny. In the end Link would probably do all the talking, He’d probably take all the blame too. It hurt Zelda’s heart to think about how often he had to take blame for her. He always said he didn’t care, but she did.

The trek to Goron village was a quiet one. Link kept staring at his hands and Zelda felt the Master Sword chafe at her back. This was wrong, a hero with magic protecting a princess with a sword. Zelda felt laughter starting to bubble up in her throat, and before long she was giggling like a child.

Link raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, Link. I’m going to die aren’t I?” She said through laughter, she felt tears well up in her eyes, “I’m being punished, that must be it. I can’t fight, Link, especially not an ancient demon made of pure hatred for us.”

“Zelda. Stop.” Link warned gently, he took hold of her hand.

“Hyrule is going to be destroyed  _because of my incompetence!”_ They were in front of Goron city now.

Link could smell smoke, and magma. He didn’t know what to say. He was meant to fight and die, not Zelda. Not his best friend, his sister. He was meant to die or be injured so badly he _should_ have died. He’d made peace with that, even if he didn’t want it. Now faced with a sword he could not wield, and a rocky sea of uncertainty ahead he felt lost.

“We’ll work it out. As long as we’re together we’ll get through it” He wanted to say more to reassure her, but he knew it wouldn’t work. She was so awful to herself. Zelda would probably say he was awful to himself as well. He was, but he has tried to be better even if it’s just for the benefit of others.

“If you have the sealing power, you can’t protect me. I have to protect you.” Zelda rubs circles over Link’s knuckles, “I want to be useful, for once.”

“Then we’ll train, Daruk will be on board I know it.” Link started guiding Zelda toward Daruk’s house. “We’re going to beat Ganon, together.”


	3. Come Hell or High Water, I'll Drown Either Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daruk has a heart to heart with his kids.

Zelda doused herself with more fire potions, Link Just put on his pair of flamebreaker boots. They crept their way as quietly as they could to Daruk’s home; they got caught. You can only be so quiet in a city made of metal. The Gorons waved and hollered their greetings before continuing their jobs.

A young Goron named Bludo kindly told them that Daruk was at one of the many hot springs. Zelda thanked him kindly before running after Link who had already scaled a cliff to get to the spring.

“Link! You are not seriously going to climb up to that spring.” Zelda yelled from the bottom of the cliff.

He didn’t answer; he kept climbing. Zelda saw his muscles strain, and she noticed he was gritting his teeth. She ran up the slope to keep up. She got to the spring last; she was panting and covered with scrapes.

Link had run into the pool fully dressed. Daruk was speaking softly with him, his hand was on Link’s back. Zelda slowly removed the top layer of her clothing and slowly wadded her way into the steaming salt-scented water, it stung her skin but she ignored it. Daruk looked up, “Hey Tiny Princess! I heard the news, so the sword choose you huh?”

Zelda felt her ears droop, “Yes, I suppose it did.” Her voice was stiff and formal. She sunk deeper into the water, ruining the carefully crafted hairstyle her maids had worked to create.

Zelda expected a lecture, or maybe at the very least disappointment. She was no warrior. When standing next to Link, the scarred accomplished young swordsman he was, it was clear she lacked in more areas than one.

Instead Daruk smiled,“Congratulations! I couldn’t have chosen a better warrior myself.”

Link’s bowed head shot up and he looked up angrily at Daruk. “Hey!”

Daruk raised his hand to stop him from continuing, Link grumbled but sat back.

“Sorry kid, it’s true. You’re great with a sword but I know you never wanted this. Not really. You don’t have the heart of a fighter. You have the heart of a healer, you want to patch Hyrule up and protect it. Now Zelda, she has more passion than the entire royal guard combined. She’s had to fight for every scrap of happiness she’s gotten. Now I know your life hasn’t been a cakewalk either kiddo, but your dad ain’t the king and you don’t have an entire council screaming that you’re a failure. I’m just glad it worked out like this, I’m glad you both have a chance to do something you might actually enjoy for once.” Daruk said happily.

He looked over the both of them, his gaze was soft and loving. He scooped them up into his arms and received a huff from Link and a squeak of laughter from Zelda. “You two will do great things! So how’d the king take the news?”

Zelda’s face fell instantly. Link instinctively tensed up, like he was getting ready for a fight.

“No, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule is unaware at the moment.” Zelda whispers.

Daruk nods, “I understand, well I suggest we get all the Champions together and then we deal with your dad.”

Link nods and then looks at Zelda. She nods too before leaning into Daruk’s shoulder and closing her eyes.


	4. Climb a Mountain and Yell at God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets angry.

Daruk gave them something to eat (not rocks, thank Hylia) and advised them to get some sleep.

“If you want me to come with you both to talk to the champions, I will. If you don’t want me to just promise  you’ll both come get me before you head to the castle. I’ll back you two up!” His tone was friendly, but they both saw concern in his eyes.

‘We’ll be ok.’ Link signed slowly, ‘Thank you’

Daruk nodded and then left them alone. Zelda looked over at Link, he was staring at the roasted fish in front of him but not touching it. Zelda clasped one of his hands with both of her’s, he startled then relaxed and smiled up at her.

“Who should we get first, Revali, Mipha, or Urbosa?” Zelda asked gently.

Link removed his hand from Zelda’s grip and thought for a moment, ‘Revali should be last. I think Urbosa first, she knows swords.’

She laughed at that, “Yes, I suppose she does.”

‘We should sleep.’ Link signed.

Zelda nodded before laying down where she sat. The ground and the bed Daruk provided were the same, comfort wise, so she didn't feel the need to move. Link followed her lead and soon the room filled with the sound of Zelda’s snores. Link stayed awake though. He stared at the ceiling, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

He could sense the power from earlier under his skin. His mouth still tasted like sunlight and copper, like blood. He wished he could fight his way out of this. He was good at fighting, he understood it; he grew up with a sword in his hands and a shield on his back.

This, whatever _this_ was, was new. He looked over at the Master Sword in the corner and felt a surge of rage at the Goddesses. How dare they make him fight for so long! He had thought that sword was his destiny. He resented his family, the guard, the king, even the Gods. Why hadn’t they been clearer? Why had he and Zelda had to suffer for so long?

He thought about standing at the Spring of Power, listening to Zelda pray like her life depended on it and then cry her throat raw. Why hadn’t the Gods talked then? When they both needed them, when they were both scared children.

Link heard Zelda whimper in her sleep and his anger cooled. This would be hard, but at least he wasn’t alone. He took a few deep breaths and got up; he needed to walk around. He’d get through this, he’d survive. _No, they’d both survive and save Hyrule and prove everyone wrong!_ He would make sure Ganon got destroyed even if he had to choke that _thing_ to death with his bare hands.


End file.
